Everybody bangs Peridot
by Perislut
Summary: Very self explanatory title. Vote for your favourite character by leaving a review! (Previously Peri and Jasper make a mess)
1. Jasper

Jasper ripped her tight fitting tank top over her head, allowing her ample breasts to swing free. Peridot stared, hypnotised by the jiggling created by Jasper's frantic motions. Jasper couldn't get her shorts off fast enough, leaving them hanging around her ankles in her desperation to bare her sex to Peridot. She flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Come on," she panted, nearly delusional with lust. "What are you waiting for?"

Peridot snapped out of her stupor, swallowing hard. She couldn't believe this beautiful woman was naked in her bed. Licking her lips, she neared Jasper's soaking snatch. She gave a tentative lick. Jasper threw her head back, her luscious locks tussled and matted with the sweat that had built up already. Peridot, emboldened by Jasper's reaction to such a tiny action, dragged her tongue up Jasper's pussy, more slowly this time.

Jasper gasped and writhed. Her clit was pulsating, pleasure filling her body. She brought her hands round to the back of Peridot's head, pushing her face further into her crotch.

Peridot, now with a face full of pussy, licked deeper, marvelling at the taste and scent. She pressed her tongue as deep as it would go into Jasper's snatch, reaching up to tweak the nub that was her clit.

Jasper screeched, the warm intruder into her most private area writhing and hitting all her most pleasurable spots. "Oh, peri, peri! Oh, oh, oh!" She exclaimed as she came, unable to form thoughts, much less words.

Peridot's mouth was suddenly filled with Jasper's cum, and she loved the feeling of power from making such a strong woman come with only her tongue. She pulled her face out of Jasper's crotch and stared at the beautiful woman's body. Her breasts captivated Peridot, the way they heaved with Jasper's heavy breathing making them impossible to ignore. She reached up and swirled her finger around a nipple. Jasper twitched beneath her and gave a moan. Peridot clambered above her, knees either side of her broad chest, and, maintaining eye contact with the larger woman, pressed her lips to Jasper's tit. She reached up, flicking the nipple of the other breast before fondling it gently. "Oh, God, Peridot..." Jasper breathed, still quite incapable of forming coherent thought. With her spare hand, Peridot reached down and slid a single finger into Jasper's tight snatch.

Jasper couldn't think. The feeling of Peridot's tongue swirling on her breast, combined with the finger that was now sliding in and out of her, was driving her to another orgasm, only moments after her first. And then Peridot slid in another finger. Jasper's brain exploded with pleasure, so much so that her vision went white. Her body shut down for a minute as she processed the sensory overload.

When she was capable of thought again, she sat up, looking at Peridot. "That was pretty good," she smiled. Peri flushed. "I should return the favour."

Before Peridot knew it, Jasper had picked her up and laid her down on her front on the bed. Jasper slid down her tight shorts to reveal a cute butt and the treasure she'd been searching for. Running a finger up it, she asked Peridot "Hey, how many fingers do you think I can fit in you?"

Before Peridot could even answer, Jasper had slipped the tip of her forefinger into her pussy. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. "M- more!" She stuttered. "J- Jasper, give me more!"

Jasper gave an almost predatory grin, sliding her forefinger slightly further in. Peridot groaned as she was teased, pushing her hips back to try and force Jasper to put more in. Slowly, Jasper slid her finger in to the hilt. "Jasper! More! Please!" Peridot cried in a haze of pleasure.

Jasper put a finger to her lips. "Ooh, I don't know, Peri. I don't know if they'll fit," she teased, pulling out slightly.

"Jasper! Give me more!" Peridot snapped.

"If you insist," Jasper grinned again, sliding her middle finger into Peridot.

"Oooh, Jasper..." Peridot groaned. The two fingers inside her were reaching to what felt like her stomach, filling her absolutely full. At least, she thought so.

Jasper had located another entrance into Peridot, and began rubbing her ass gently with her ring finger. Peridot could barely breathe as the pleasure built up, and, a tremor running down her body, she came. Jasper's fingers became even more lubricated, and she slowly began to slide in and out even as Peridot came. She slowly pressed her ring finger into Peridot's butt, stuffing her absolutely full. Peridot couldn't even exclaim, the pleasure building up was driving her crazy. She hasn't recovered from her previous orgasm and Jasper was still thrusting. The finger in her ass was stretching her so completely she didn't think she'd ever return to her previous size. Just as she neared climax, Jasper stopped. She whimpered. Jasper slid out and she squeaked as she felt her pussy and her ass return to their normal size. She was unable to fathom why Jasper had stopped.

Jasper reached down and flipped her over. "I wanted to see your pretty face," she said to alleviate Peridot's confusion. "And your prettier tits," she grinned.

Just as Peridot began to formulate a witty response, Jasper's huge fingers picked up where they left off. One was slid straight back into her pussy, but her ass was left disappointingly empty.

"I remember the challenge being as many fingers as possible," Jasper's voice said somewhere beyond the mists of pleasure forming in Peridot's mind. "So let's see if we can get a fist in that pussy, hmm?"

Jasper slid her middle finger back into Peridot, soon followed by the tip of her ring finger. Slowly, oh so slowly, Jasper drove her third finger into Peridot.

Peridot screamed, the pleasure of three whole fingers in her pussy was completely overwhelming and unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Jasper slid in her pinky, slowly, but without much difficulty thanks to Peridot's soaked snatch. "Just a thumb left now," she said. "You reckon you can do that, Peri? Just a measly little thumb?" Peridot's eyes were half lidded, and she could only manage a nod in response. Jasper began to slide in that final digit, but was interrupted by Peridot's second cumming. Using the natural lubricant, Jasper slid in the final finger and marvelled at the tightness of Peridot's pussy around her knuckles. With the hand not engulfed by Peridot's sex, she reached up and began to play with Peri's breasts. A single flick of her erect nipple and Peridot came a third time, harder than any of the others.

Peridot could only moan, her brain still overloaded with pleasure. Jasper pulled her fingers out, leaving Peridot with a feeling of sudden emptiness. She looked over to Jasper, who was sucking on her sodden fingers one by one, licking Peri's juices off. It would have been an arousing sight were Peridot's pussy and breasts not painfully sore. She smiled as Jasper climbed into bed next to her, the two covered in sweat and a mixture of their own and each other's cum.

Ok as someone who normally only writes cutesy stuff that was really weird but a lot of fun to write and I definitely want to write more, I guess I'll gauge interest based on the reviews!


	2. Jasper, part two

Ok, this is a continuation of chapter one, I hope you enjoy!

Peridot jerked awake, suddenly unable to breathe. Pulling her head back, she discovered her head had become buried in Jasper's huge breasts while the two slept. For a moment, she had to think about why this naked goddess of a woman was in her bed, before she remembered the previous night's events. The cum and sweat staining the sheets around her didn't bother her as she leant in to cuddle Jasper's prone form.

Jasper awoke gently to the tiny woman hugging up to her. "Hey, Peri," she murmured sleepily. She rolled on to her back, only to find herself in a sticky puddle. "Eww, I need to change the sheets," she laughed.

"We need a shower," Peridot replied. "You put the sheets in the washer, I'm gonna go clean off."

Jasper watched Peridot's cute butt swing as she walked out of the room, and set about removing the sheets from the bed.

Peridot turned the water on and stepped in, enjoying the feeling of the water running down her body, trickling between her admittedly small breasts and past her stomach, washing away the traces of last night's fun. She stretched her head back, letting the water drench her hair. She reached for Jasper's sponge, putting some body wash on it and slowly scrubbing her arms. She sniffed, realising the scent was the same as Jasper always smelled - cinnamon and apple. As she rubbed her legs, scrubbing her inner thigh, she couldn't help but feel a little aroused again, the scent combined with the feeling of her thigh being caressed... She dropped the sponge and lightly touched her pussy. She was still a little sore from the previous night, but if she closed her eyes she could easily imagine Jasper knelt on the shower floor before her, using her tongue to pleasure her, pushing her to the limit again as she had the previous night.

"That's pretty hot," came a smug voice from the door. Peridot's eyes flew open as she jumped back in shock. Jasper stood at the door, still thoroughly naked. "I assume you were thinking about me? You might have noticed, but I'm still dirty, so how about I join you?"

Peridot, recovering from her initial shock, opened the door and stood back to allow Jasper access. Jasper stepped in, picking up the sponge from where it lay on the floor. "Want me to scrub your back?" She asked.

Peridot's pussy ached for release but, not wanting to seem too desperate, she nodded. Jasper began to wash Peridot down, starting from her shoulder blades. She slowly circled downwards, towards Peridot's ample butt. Running just above her hips, Jasper teasingly drew a finger up Peridot's inner thigh, stopping just before reaching Peridot's sex. She spun Peridot around, kneeling to get access to the smaller woman's groin. Gently, she kissed Peridot's stomach, before kissing again slightly lower. She trailed kisses down towards her final destination. Peridot's pussy was dripping but it was hard to tell how much was shower water. Finally, Jasper pressed her lips to Peridot's clit and she gasped; after having been teased for so long it felt incredible. Jasper lapped at Peridot's pussy, her tongue never quite entering her, just playing with her entrance. Peridot threw her head back and moaned, placing her hands on the back of Jasper's head and pushing her deeper into her crotch. Jasper's tongue finally entered her, the warm, wet organ driving into her, stretching her walls, it was an entirely different sensation from her fingers and Peridot couldn't stand it and, with an almighty tremor running her up a body and a moan of Jasper's name, she came.

Jasper lapped up as much of Peridot's juices as she could, going in for round two, before Peridot pushed her away. "It's still sore from last night," she explained. "Let's just get out, ok?"

Jasper agreed, as her hair and face were now covered in cum as well, and she really needed a good wash.

The pair towelled themselves off and walked back into the bedroom still completely naked. Watching Jasper's incredible hips swing, Peridot realised she hadn't returned the favour. She pushed her face first into the bed, Jasper giving a surprised giggle. From a drawer in a cabinet, she pulled a huge blue strap on, at least 10 inches long. She remembered this beauty; Jasper had used it on her the first time she'd come over, only fitting four inches in. Peridot was determined to fit the entire thing into Jasper. Lining up, she rubbed the tip up and down Jasper's exposed slit, only slightly entering her. Jasper could feel herself getting wetter, hotter, more lubricated for this huge intruder. As Peridot began to push the first inch into her, she moaned, even though it had barely entered, the diameter was enough to stretch her out, and it felt incredible.

Peridot relentlessly drove in, continuing her advance into Jasper's tight pussy. Watching the bigger woman squirm beneath her was turning her on again in a major way. Dominating the strong woman was an exciting prospect, and she decided to turn up the heat.

Jasper's eyes were rolling back in her head as the intruder was six inches deep in her and still continuing. Her walls felt as if they were stretched to their limit. Jasper was on the verge of cumming, and, when Peridot bucked her hips, the dildo shaking inside her, she came explosively, her limbs twitching, her body spasming. The waves of pleasure kept coming as Peridot pushed the giant strapon even further in, pumping through Jasper's orgasm. Jasper was pushed nearly to the brink again even before she'd finished cumming once. Then, Peridot's hips meet hers. The strapon had bottomed out. Peridot grinned predatorially as she pulled out, the feeling of fullness inside Jasper being replaced with a sudden emptiness. Jasper moaned, tears brought to her eyes. Peridot pulled all the way out, only to drive back in all the way with one thrust. Jasper screamed, cumming again, as her juices flowed freely over the dildo, soaking the freshly replaced bedsheets. Peridot pulled out again. Jasper pulled her onto the bed, and the two embraced, falling back to sleep again in each other's arms.

You can leave a review with which character you want Peridot to fuck next, so vote for your favourite!


End file.
